Nemo
by DragonWillow79
Summary: Nemo means nothing in Latin. Jasper is the new guy at school and Alice is in love with him. Everything changes after she has a vision of his pregnant girlfriend Maria cheating on him. They help each other ignoring their own emotional scars.
1. Chapter 1

My heart felt as if it were breaking as I watched him with her. Ever since I had had my first vision of him he was who I had wanted, the one who pulled me through the dark days and painful nights at home. I had hoped I would one day meet him. My dream, for him to take me away from the home that hated me, so we could be together, somewhere safe and happy and now here he was, a new student at my school. I had not realized that he already had someone else. A girlfriend that he was in love with and expecting a baby with. He held her close, wrapping his arms around her, hands on her stomach as he whispered something in her ear. She laughed and he smiled at her, kissing her cheek.

The pain that shot through my body was unexpected and I fell to my knees in the middle of the hallway. People ignored me, I had no friends here, I was an outsider. Then, in my haze of pain I saw a pale hand and looked up. There he was, the beautiful blonde, blue eyed angel from my dreams. He helped me stand up and looked at me worridly. My dreams had not done justice. He had frown lines and scars around his neck that you could tell kept going under his shirt. Even these faults were beautiful on him. He was tall and though he was not overly muscular, you could tell he was strong. His voice was as beautiful as he was, I had never heard it in my visions.

"Are you alright?"

A texan accent. It took me a minute to answer him. The daze now was not from pain. I had forgotten his girlfriend, glaring at us from just a few feet away. I had forgotten her pregnancy, just barely showing at the time. All that clicked into my head was that he was finally here and he was talking to me, he had helped me when no one else had. For the first time, I felt hope. Finally, I realized that I should answer him before he thought I was insane.

"Yea, I'm fine. Thanks."

"I am Jasper Whitlock, pleased to meet you."

"I'm Mary Alice Brandon but you can just call me Alice."

Jasper's girlfriend began to get impatient and he sighed quietly.

"Alice..." He smiled as he said my name. "I hope to see you again soon."

With that said, he walked away. My heart pounded as I smiled. He wanted to see me again. I walked home, forgetting momentarily, through my happiness, what awaited me home. I did not realize that I was 20 minutes late or that my father would be drunk again when I got home. I quickly went to the kitchen after seeing the time and began making dinner, hearing him yell through his drunken stupor. My mother had divorced him and left me with the bastard, but had taken my sister with him. She said I looked too much like him and did not want any memory of him anymore. She signed away her rights to me before leaving.

My father was an asshole and no one knew but my mother and me. My sister was too young to remember. I made him his dinner and opened another beer for him. He stopped yelling at me to eat and drink. I knew he would go watch tv for a couple of hours before he left me began bothering me again. I went to my room and laid on my bed, blasting Nightwish, singing along to my favorite song, Nemo.

I thought of Jasper, trying to ignore the fact that he was with Maria. I thought of what it would be like if we were together and he did not mind my visions. We could live somewhere else, away from here and be happier. A place where my parents could never find me, even if they wanted to, a safer place than here. I knew Jasper was kind, I knew what he was like, his favorite things and why he had those scars. He had been abused as a child, by his step-father, until he turned sixteen and was able to move out on his own. We could have our own children together and we would never abuse them the way we both were. I had never seen Maria and I could not figure out why.

I already loved him, had for years but could he love me? He had a life with this other woman, a baby on the way, he lived with her. He loved her, I could tell by the way he looked at her but I could not tell if she loved him back. I knew she felt as if she owned him though she did not. I tried to look into her future. I wondered if the baby would look like she did and what he did. Then I saw it. A vision of her and another man, a calender in the background said the date was a month from now. The baby was not Jaspers and she had been sleeping with this other man.

I stood up, ready to find Jasper, I was not sure how I would tell him what I had found out but I had to tell him something before this woman hurt him. I grabbed my smokes but before I was able to leave my bedroom my father came in. I had not realized that so much time had gone by since I went upstairs to my room. I could smell the alcohol on his breath when he spoke my name and pinned me to my bed. My smokes fell to the floor as I cried out. No matter how many times he did this, it still hurt, still terrified me...and still made me feel like a whore. This was one of the many reasons my father had left my mother. He did the same to her and now that she was gone he did it to me.

He covered my mouth as he ripped off my clothes, he was strong enough that he was able to do everything easily enough and I could not get away, still I struggled and attempted to cry out. He repeated what he did every night and began raping me. I thought of Jasper to try to make it easier as I slowly gave in and silent tears went down my face.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning, in more pain than usual, punishment for being late the night before and decided that I would not tell Jasper what I had seen yet. What would he think? A girl he had never met before trying to tell him the woman he was in love with was cheating on him. He would never believe me, it was better to let him find out on his own and try to give him hints. I slowly got dressed that day; carefully picking clothing that would cover up my bruises so that no one would see. I looked at my stomach, my face falling as I saw the bruises there. My father had killed my baby again. I looked into the future and saw again, that a child had been taken away from me. I curled myself into a ball on my floor.

Having my father's baby was not something I necessarily wanted, who would want to have their father's child, but I wanted a baby of my own and I wanted my baby to survive what this monster did. I knew I would never stay if that happened.

Eventually I was able to stand up and finish getting ready. I grabbed a granola bar, my bag and ran out the door before he realized I was awake. It was a 40 minute walk to get to school everyday but better than asking the bastard for money to take the city bus. We apparently lived too close to the school for me to be able to take the school bus. My hair was in my face while I walked, It was past my mid back now and I wanted to cut it short but my father liked it long. I was focused on the child I had lost so I did not notice when a motorcycle pulled up. Black and shiny, it was gorgeous but not as gorgeous as the man on it. I was able to smile a little as I saw who it was.

"Jasper."

"Need a ride?"

He held out a helmet and I put it on, got on the bike and wrapped my arms around his waist. I did not think of what his girlfriend would think of this until we got to school and I saw her glaring. I wondered for a moment why she had not been on the bike that morning and then realized she must have been with the other guy the night before and gotten a quick ride from him. I thanked Jasper for the ride and said I hope he didn't get into trouble and then quickly walked away. My strength was shaky, I wanted to be away from people, to feel my pain on my own. I had half an hour before my class started so I snuck into the girls bathroom and went into a stall pulling my first aid kit out.

This had become easy to me, second to breathing and smoking. Cutting gave me release that only my visions of Jasper could give me. The slice across my arm, feeling the physical pain instead of the pain in my heart, was heaven in comparison. I did this for 20 minutes before disinfecting the cuts and wrapping them in guaze. Quickly covering the guaze with my shirt and putting the first aid kit in my purse I made it to class, feeling a bit better as I could still feel the pain in my arm.

I heard them arguing in class, the three of us had history together. They were quiet but I sat close enough that I could hear. She wanted to know why he had driven me to school, why I held him so closely. Why had he been smiling, didn't he love her anymore, didn't he care about their baby? As soon as she said the words I started wondering the same things. He had been smiling? I had made someone smile? The thought baffled me.

The teacher must have had a death wish at the same time Maria was getting angrier at Jasper, he began assigning partners for a history essay that would be followed by a presentation. He paired me up with Jasper and Maria with a girl named Nettie. Jasper looked relieved not to be bitched at anymore as he sat next to me and smiled a little. The teacher handed out the assignment and said he wanted us to research a murderer in history as far back as we wanted. Paul Bernardo did not count as he was too new. We had to research at least 100 years into the past.

Jasper and I decided to do ours on Elizabeth Bathory and I was going to go to his place after school. Maria was again pissed off but could do nothing about it. I called my father after school and told him I was staying late to work on an essay. He was angry but could do nothing about it as I was not home. I got on Jasper's bike and we left after he had kissed Maria good bye. My heart constricted painfully again watching them.

Once at his apartment we went to the bedroom where his laptop was and sat on the bed. I leaned into him without realizing it until I could feel his breath on my skin, an hour had gone by since we had begun our research. He had stopped typing, I wondered when that had happened. Slowly looking up I saw his eyes burning into mine and had a strong urge to kiss him, gently touch his cheek. I didn't have to as he put my hand on his cheek, leaning into it and closed his eyes, sighing. Had he ever been touched so gently before? With my other hand I pushed the hair away from his face and carefully kissed his lips. They were soft, and he smelled so good. He pulled me closer as he deepened the kiss.

Jasper's hands ran over my sides as I laid on my back and pulled him down with me until he was fully on top of me. I don't think either of us realized what we were doing exactly until his phone went off. He jumped off of me and I looked at the time. We had been making out for 2 hours. He answered his cell, running his hand through his hair as he watched me.

"Maria..hey...just researching."

Maria...I wanted to smack myself as I remembered her. I had made Jasper do the same thing as she had, cheat on the other. I felt horrible and was in a sudden hurry to gather my things and leave quickly. My heart was beating loudly. Part of my, a huge part, did not want to leave, wanted to stay with Jasper, be held in his arms again, kissed by those lips but the other smaller part kept reminding me about Maria. She was arguing again, demanding to be picked up from Nettie's house instantly. He has 45 minutes late.

With a pained parting glance, I grabbed my backpack and ran out of the apartment, not realizing I had forgotten my jacket until the cold hit me. It was snowing earlier this year. I tried not to pay attention as I ran home. I do not know how long it took me but it was long enough that my father was already passed out drunk on the couch when I got there. I ignored him and went upstairs, laying down in the clothing I had worn that day and fell asleep. I refused to get back up even when I got hungry and when my father came in my room I barely noticed. I was searching the future but my mind was such a mess I could not make sense of anything. Finally I just fell asleep and had nightmares.


End file.
